The Greatest Earthbender in the World
by AprilMayJune624
Summary: "I am the greatest earthbender in the world!" But will someone else claim the title?


The World's greatest Earthbender

"I am the greatest Earthbender in the world! Don't you two dunderheads ever forget it!"

-Toph

* * *

"On your feet, Softies! Do you think that I became a metalbender by slacking?"

All of her students quickly got up when their teacher walked into the room. "Yes, Sifu Toph!"

Toph shook her head disapprovingly at the crooked lines that her students had formed. "You'd better get those lines straightened out!"

The students quickly shuffled themselves around to form straight lines. No one dared step out of line. Sifu Toph had an uncanny way of knowing who stepped out of line.

"That's better…Now…let's begin with drills today."

She listened intently as her students took deep breaths after a full day's work. "You did good today, lily lovers. I expect nothing but the best from my students. You might even be able to face off the greatest earthbender in the world someday. I forget, who is that again?"

"You, Sifu Toph!" She smirked as 25 voices filled the room in unison.

"That's right, Kiddies. See you all tomorrow."

* * *

"Guys, it's great to see you! Please no funny remark, Sokka."

Sokka's shoulders slumped as his excitement deflated about it being great to "see" her too. "Well, I-I wasn't…Yeah, I can't lie."

"I would know if you did." Toph said.

Aang, Katara, and Zuko chuckled.

"I've missed you, Toph." Katara said as she made a move to hug her.

"Same to you." Toph said punching Katara in the arm before she could hug her.

Katara rubbed her arm and made a face. "Glad to see things haven't changed a bit."

Aang laughed his youthful laugh. Despite the fact that he was almost 20, his laugh made it seem like he was 12 again. "Toph, please. You know Katara's sensitive."

"Yeah, yeah, Twinkletoes. So what did you want to talk about?"

Zuko looked around at the building and stared intently at the sign that read, "Bei Fong Metalbending Academy". "It's really impressive, what you've done, Toph."

"Thanks, Zuko. The students that come in are still pretty sensitive, but nothing like classes with me can't fix. Right, Twinkletoes?"

Aang rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously remembering her rough training when he was learning earthbending. "Yup, just what they need."

"So how's the construction for Republic City going?" Toph asked as they stepped inside the building.

"All right. Downtown and City Hall are almost ready and we're quickly expanding." Zuko replied.

"Anyone causing trouble for you. I'm sure that there are some people out in the world who don't like what's being built." Toph said as they made their way to the lounge.

On their way to the lounge, they noticed a couple of rooms full of students with metalbending teachers doing drills.

They all sat down on the pillows that were laid out on the floor.

"Actually, that's what we came here to talk about." Aang said.

Sokka nodded, "There have been a couple of vandalism instances, but nothing too serious yet."

"So what does that have to do with me?" Toph asked.

They all looked at each other.

Aang began, "Toph, I know that you have this school, but we need someone who can keep things in line." He paused and looked between Zuko and Katara. Zuko nodded and Katara gave his arm a reassuring squeeze.

"I know it's asking a lot to leave your school, but we'd like you to come back with us to Republic City. We want to start a police force for when the city is completely built." The room went quiet as Aang waited for her reaction.

"So you want me to come with you guys to Republic City? Leave my school?" Toph stayed silent for a moment.

"Well, who better to be Chief of Police than the greatest earthbender in the world?" Aang replied.

Toph smiled. "Well, I do have a couple of old students who would be able to run the school while I'm away." She paused, in thought. "I couldn't come with you guys right now, but when everything's set, I could show Republic City a thing or two about discipline."

* * *

Toph smiled tiredly as Lin ran around the house. After a full day's work at the station, handling Lin was almost as difficult as dealing with the latest Triple Triad turf war. At age 4, Lin had already begun to show signs of earthbending when she almost took off Tenzin's head when they were playing.

Lin excitedly ran to her mother. "Mommy, look! Look what I can do!"

Toph placed her feet on the ground and waited. "All right, Lin."

Lin took her stance in front of two boulders that Toph had placed in the yard for Lin to practice moving. Thus far, she had only moved one at a time. She pulled back her fist and punched both boulders willing them to move, and they did. They went clear across the yard.

"Did you see that, Mommy?"

"I sure did, Lin. You've been practicing." Toph lifted her daughter and placed her on her lap.

"Mommy, one day, do you think that I'll ever be as good as you are?"

Toph shook her head, "No, Lin, you'll be much better than I am. I bet you'll be the greatest earthbender in the world."


End file.
